gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
I'm So Excited
I'm So Excited é una canzone di The Pointer Sisters. Testo della canzone Maribel: Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen Tonight we'll put all other things aside Give in this time and show me some affection We're going for those pleasures in the night Whitney (with the Moms): I want to (love you, feel you) Wrap myself around you I want to (squeeze you, please you) I just can't get enough Maribel and Whitney: And if you move real slow I'll let it go Santana with the Moms and the Troubletones: I'm so excited (Santana: And I) just can't hide it Santana: I'm about to lose control and I think I like it Santana with the Moms and the Troubletones: I'm so excited And I just can't hide it And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you Mercedes: Oh, we shouldn't even think about tomorrow Sweet memories will last a long, long time Maribel (with Mercedes): We'll have a good time, baby, don't you worry And if we're still playin around, (boy, that's just fine) Mercedes with the Moms and the Troubletones: Let's get excited (Mercedes: Oh) We just can't hide it Mercedes: No, no, no, no I'm about to lose control and I think I like it Mercedes with the Moms and the Troubletones: I'm so excited And I just can't hide it (Mercedes: No, no-oh) I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you The Moms and the Troubletones: Want you, o-o-oh Santana (with the Moms and the Troubletones): Ooh, boy I want to (love you, feel you) Wrap myself around you Brittany (with the Moms and the Troubletones): I want to (squeeze you, please you) I just can't get enough Whitney: And if you move real slow I'll let it go Whitney with the Moms and the Troubletones: I'm so excited (Mercedes: Woo-wee) The Moms and the Troubletones: I just can't hide it (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Santana with the Moms and the Troubletones (Mercedes): I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (I like it, I like it) I'm so excited (So excited) And I just can't hide it (I just can't hide it) Santana with Mercedes, the Moms, and the Troubletones: And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you The Troubletones (Maribel with the Moms): I'm so excited (Do what you do to me) I just can't hide it (You've got me burning up) (Mercedes: Yeah) Maribel: I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (Mercedes: I think I like it) The Troubletones (Maribel with the Moms): I'm so excited (I think you get to me) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) I just can't hide it (I've got to give it up) (Mercedes: Oh woah, oh) The Moms and the Troubletones: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Maribel: I know, I know, I want you, baby (Mercedes: I'm so excited) Maribel with the Moms and the Troubletones: Do what you do to me (Mercedes: Oh, woah, yeah) You've got me burning up And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know (Mercedes: Oww, oww) I want you, I want you Curiositá Errori Galleria di foto Video GNavigazione en:I'm So Excited Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Glee: The Music, A Wedding Categoria:Canzoni Note Moleste Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Whitney Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Maribel Lopez